FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 600 including curved annular core rings. Known torque converters use a fluid medium in order to transfer torque from an engine to a transmission. Prior art torque converter 600 includes cover 601 arranged to receive torque from a crankshaft of an engine, impeller 602 and turbine 607. Impeller 602 includes impeller shell 604, blades 605, and core 614. Shell 604 is non-rotatably connected to cover 601. Impeller blade 605 is fixedly connected to impeller shell 604. Impeller core ring 614 is fixedly secured to blades 605. Turbine 607 includes turbine shell 608, blades 609, and core 614. Turbine blades 609 are fixedly connected to turbine shell 608. Stator 610 is axially disposed between impeller shell 604 and turbine shell 608 and includes stator blade 611. Core rings 614 and 616 are curved to enable continuous flow of fluid traveling between impeller 602 and turbine 607. Advances in automotive design require reducing the size, in particular the width, of torque converter components such as impeller 602 and turbine 607. However, the size reductions reduce flow area across blades 605 and 609. This reduced flow area causes inefficient flow fields within the torque converter and possibly non-continuous flow of fluid.